


coffee

by rocketsfindplanets



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, there is no substance to this fic at all so if youre expecting plot or anything, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsfindplanets/pseuds/rocketsfindplanets
Summary: He finally grabs the coffee he'd abandoned when he'd first stepped into the shop, taking another sip of it as he eyes Noel up. He looks so in his element, Cody thinks, smiling and surrounded by plants. He kind of wants to take a picture of the moment, a snapshot of how happy he looks, pretty flowers and shit in the background. And like, he has a million pictures like that on his phone already, but. Still. This one would have coffee in it too, so he figures it would be different enough to be worth it.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleury/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101303) by [fleury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleury/pseuds/fleury). 

> read fleurys fic before you read this if you didnt catch the hint

It's been a long day.

Cody has a big project due next Monday that he definitely should have started before today, he had shown up to his cancelled algorithms lecture because he didn't check his email to see that it was cancelled, and he had spent what felt like an hour in line at the dumb new café on campus getting talked at by some kid he didn't even know, all because he thought it would be better than going to Starbucks.

(To be fair, he's had a sip of his drink now, and it is pretty good, but, like. Not _that_ good.)

He tries not to let all of that get to him though. He's finally done with classes and cafés for the day, so he just pushes the thought of doing any more C++ to the back of his mind and lets himself walk the familiar path back toward his place.

He stops before he gets there, though, as he has nearly every day for the past few weeks. Opening the door with both hands full is a bit of a struggle but he makes do, even if it means he has a paper bag in his mouth for a minute and two cups kind of awkwardly shoved into one hand, pressed against his chest to keep from dropping them. Long story short, he gets the door open, and he's smiling through his bag before the word, "Welcome," can even reach his ears.

The word dies on Noel's lips, anyway, when he sees who it is. "Cody," he says instead, and it's so _soft_ that Cody almost forgets what all he's holding and drops both cups of coffee right there. They've been going through this routine on the daily but Noel's still so happy to see him every time, and it makes something stir in Cody's chest that he can't quite explain. He doesn't need to be able to explain it, anyway; he's here, and Noel's here, and he has coffee, and that's all that matters.

It's a bit of a process to set down the coffee and then grab the bag out of his mouth and set it down too, but he gets there and can finally let out a little, breathy, "Hey."

Noel's standing a little bit away from the counter, and Cody watches him wipe his hands off before walking over to plant a little kiss on Cody's cheek. "Hey," he returns, glancing over what Cody brought from the café. "What's all this?"

"Coffee," Cody offers. "Iced caramel macchiato just the way you like it, plus some sort of pastry? I don't really know what it is but it has strawberry and cream cheese or something so it can't be too bad. Sorry if I interrupted you working on something."

"Nah, not at all." Noel waves away Cody's concern with one hand, using the other to grab his drink. "I'm just so used to your normal schedule that when I saw it was 3 already I figured you were busy with class or something."

Part of Cody is stuck on the idea that his boyfriend is already used to his schedule and has gotten used to expecting him at a certain time, which sort of melts his heart. Instead of some expression of that, though, what comes out is a small, bitter laugh. "I should be busy with class, trust me. I've got a lot of work to do right now."

A beat too long passes without Noel giving a response, and Cody immediately starts to play back through the interaction in his head, wondering if he said something wrong. Luckily, before he can worry too much Noel's free hand is coming up to gently cup his cheek. There's still some dirt on it and Cody already knows it's gonna be all over his face, but he finds that he doesn't really mind. "I'm glad you came," he says softly, quiet enough that Cody isn't 100% sure that he spoke at all. "But if you have stuff to work on, you know you can go work on that. We'll be closing up for the day before too long, anyway."

Cody lets out a small sigh and shakes his head. "Nah, I want to be here. Sorry, I've just had a bit of a rough day."

"Mkay." Noel holds his gaze for a moment longer, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb. He lets his hand drop, then, and Cody sort of wishes it was still there. "Wanna talk about it?"

He watches the florist take a sip of macchiato, smiling when he lets out a little contented hum. If he's doomed to have a shit day, he's at least glad he can make sure his boyfriend's is better. "Nah. Nothing important." He thinks about it for a moment, though, and eventually continues, "I was late because I had to wait like, an hour in line to get this stuff."

Noel quirks an eyebrow, looking amused by the idea, and Cody wonders what he did to deserve that. "You didn't have to get anything."

"Yeah, but I wanted to. See if I ever get you a gift again."

Noel laughs, soft, and Cody's pretty sure it's the most beautiful thing in the world. Well, after his face. And maybe after pansies. And okay, maybe not, because, like— Noel's laugh is pretty damn good, especially when he's looking at Cody like that, and suddenly he decides that wasting an hour in any setting is worth it for this.

"I'm not complaining," Noel is quick to say. "This is pretty fucking good, I'd say it's worth an hour."

"The best coffee in the world isn't worth an hour," Cody says, but Noel has a way of making him feel better about it all anyway.

Noel just sort of hums in response, setting his cup back down and looking into Cody's eyes. Without really saying anything he brings his hand up to cup his cheek again and presses a kiss to his lips, long and sweet. Sweet like cream, sweet like caramel, sweet like _Noel_. He doesn't ever want it to end.

It does, though, and Noel pulls back with a smile, searching Cody's eyes for something. "Is _that_ worth an hour?" he asks.

Cody can't help but to smile back. "Yeah, maybe. Do it again just so I can make sure?"

"I hate you," Noel laughs, but he does it all the same. "Now?"

"Yeah, guess that's worth an hour."

"You guess?"

"Yeah." Cody shrugs, barely able to keep in his laughter. "Kinda tasted like coffee though? Not sure about that one."

"As if you didn't buy the coffee and bring it to me just for this."

At that, Cody does laugh, and he isn't even sure why. Talking to Noel always puts him in the best mood— hell, even just _seeing_ him before they'd gotten to know each other had always done the same. A few kisses and already his boyfriend is all that's on his mind, thoughts of dumb code and cafés pushed away for the time being at least. None of it seems to matter when he sees Noel and his cute glasses and his cute apron and his cute. Face? All of him, basically. Just the sound of his voice or his laugh or whatever else is enough to take Cody's mind off of things for a bit.

"You got me, damn. I actually just really like caramel macchiatos but don't want anybody to know it so I buy them for you because I know you'll kiss me."

And there's Noel's laugh again, contagious as always. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"I mean if I'm gonna do it, may as well make the most of it?" Cody grins and leans in to press another kiss to Noel's lips, but he pushes him away, shaking his head through his laughter.

"Cut it out, man. What if a customer walks in or something and we're just making out?"

"I _am_ a customer," Cody pouts. When Noel doesn't look impressed, he leans in again anyway, and this time he lets him. The florist melts into it a little bit, too, and Cody takes that as signal enough to continue.

When he pulls back they're both smiling, and Noel's got this look in his eyes like he's just seen the stars for the first time, or some sappy shit like that. The idea that he's giving _Cody_ a look like that is enough to make him press another gentle kiss to his lips, wondering how he got so lucky.

One kiss turns into a few, though, soft pecks here and there. The corner of Noel's mouth, then his nose, his cheek, his forehead. Anywhere Cody can get his lips on, he does. Noel pushes him away again eventually though, playful, eventually saying, "I love you, but that's probably enough for now. Your coffee's gonna get cold, idiot."

Cody pouts again, but still says, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He finally grabs the coffee he'd abandoned when he'd first stepped into the shop, taking another sip of it as he eyes Noel up. He looks so in his element, Cody thinks, smiling and surrounded by plants. He kind of wants to take a picture of the moment, a snapshot of how happy he looks, pretty flowers and shit in the background. And like, he has a million pictures like that on his phone already, but. Still. This one would have coffee in it too, so he figures it would be different enough to be worth it.

(Even without the coffee, it would be worth it; he can never have enough Noel pics.)

He stays quiet as he sips at his drink, just enjoying being in the same space as his boyfriend. He watches as Noel glances at the bag, still untouched, looking to Cody with a questioning look in his eyes. "You can have it," Cody assures him. "Got it for you, mostly."

"Mhm," Noel hums. "I'm sure."

"I did!"

Noel simply nods as he opens it, pulling the pastry out. "A danish," he offers, glancing at Cody.

"Yes?"

Noel gives him half a smirk. "You didn't know what it was called."

"Well..." Cody tries to think up a witty response, but he isn't sure if he's really in the position to come back from that one. "I don't eat danishes a lot, okay? Leave me alone."

"Have this one, then." Noel holds it out to Cody, who doesn't hesitate to lean in for a large bite. He grins as he chews, trying not to laugh at Noel's face.

"What? You offered!" he manages through the food, and eventually Noel can't help a smile, either.

"I thought it was for me though?"

"Mostly," Cody reminds him, knowing that Noel doesn't actually mind. He never finishes what he's eating anyway, just picks at half of it while he talks about what plants are in season. (It's a win-win; Cody gets part of Noel's food, and gets to hear him talk about what he loves.) "The rest is all yours."

"Good," Noel says, and takes a bite too.

"You like it?"

Noel nods as he chews, setting the danish down on the bag. "Yeah, it's good. Very sweet, but good," he says once he's done chewing. "Worth an hour's wait, I'd say."

Cody scoffs, but his smile never fades. "I'll keep that in mind, then."

After that it falls quiet again for a bit, a comfortable silence as he works on his coffee, drinking it slower than he usually cares to. Eventually he sighs, setting his coffee down to glance around the shop before landing back on Noel. "I should probably be heading out soon. Let you enjoy the rest of your day."

Noel's face falls a bit, and Cody swears he can feel it. All he wants is to say never mind, to just sit there with Noel and chat while he works until they close. He's done it before, and he would now if he had just a little bit less commitment to his classwork. "So soon?" Noel asks.

"I know, I'm sorry. Like I said, school stuff to work on. Mostly just wanted to at least come by and at least say hey."

"Yeah, I get you. I'm glad you did, always makes my day better."

"Makes mine better too, trust me." Cody means it, too, with everything he has; he's sure he would have gone crazy by now if it weren't for his frequent stops to see Noel.

Noel nods, pausing for a long moment before starting, "I might stop by later and we can go get dinner or something if Devon doesn't mind me hanging out for a bit? And if you don't mind. If you have too much work or anything I won't bother."

"Nah, I don't don't mind. And he doesn't either," Cody assures him. "He loves you, trust me."

"Cool." Noel leans in to give him a quick goodbye kiss, all strawberry and caramel. "Go get some work done for now and I'll text you when I'm on my way?"

"Sounds good to me. Love you, flower boy."

Noel rolls his eyes. "I told you not to call me that."

"Caramel macchiato boy?"

"No."

Cody lets out a playful huff, leaning in to steal away one last kiss. "I love you Noel?"

"Much better." Cody's happy with that, grabbing his coffee again and offering a small wave before turning to head out. He only stops when Noel suddenly calls out, "Wait!"

"Hm?" He turns to watch the florist rush out the back door, quirking an eyebrow. It's probably about a minute before he comes back, but Cody feels like a year passes before he sees the door open. When it does, Noel is holding a single lily.

"Not quite coffee, but hopefully still counts for something."

Cody can't help but to grin as Noel hands him the flower. It's become sort of a thing, Noel giving him random flowers here and there, but it still gets to him just as much every time. He tucks it behind his ear, wishing he could draw out this moment forever. "I'd say it counts."

"Good, it looks cute."

"You look cute!" Cody calls as he turns to step out, pushing the door open.

"Okay, flower boy!" Noel calls back, playful, and despite the name being used against him and everything else that's been on Cody's mind, all he can do is smile.

**Author's Note:**

> fleury. ily. tysm for letting me write this. id die for florist noel.. id also die for you.... its a win win baby. idk how coffee ended up being a part of the equation honestly because i dont really drink coffee but uhhhhhh here we are
> 
> also yes im being very original with my fic names in this fandom, you dont even have to mention it. btw this fic is partially inspired by this jamba juice on my campus.. it was closed over the summer and ended up opening again way later than it was supposed to and people freaking out and there were THICC lines to get that juice like people really do be waiting that long for drinks..
> 
> (also also if youre reading this and into tmg please hit me up tell me where you people talk to each other bc i need more friends lmao)
> 
> ty for reading and ty for liking the fic name love y'all <3


End file.
